The metallic perforative spout is known in the art. Such devices typically include a pointed cutting element such as a single curved blade or multiple blades for making an opening in a wall of a container. The cutting element may be attached to a dispensing element. Prior art metallic spout devices have been described for use with metallic containers, paper containers, and thin-walled plastic containers.
Three such perforative spout devices for gaining access to metallic containers are described in the Maggenti U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,320; the Disher U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,332; and Temple U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,911.
Weber U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,803 describes a metallic perforative spout for use with thin-walled containers made from a variety of materials. Rosenberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,158 describes a perforative bottle tap for metallic bottle tops. Kato U.S. Patent describes a thrusting cock for paper containers.
A heretofore unrecognized need exists in the industry for a plastic perforative spout device for plastic containers.